Buck
"Time to get... Buckwild!"-Buck Buck is a weasel and he is generally crazy. He still helps the herd through the perils of the underground Dino World. and flies a Pterodactyl with Crash and Eddie to save Sid. In a battle with Rudy, Buck knocked out one of Rudy's teeth, but Rudy also clawed out one of his eyes, so he wears a patch. When Rudy is defeated being pushed over a cliff to his presumed death, Buck then feels that he has no purpose in life, and says he will return to the Ice Age with the others. But then he hears a distant roar, and realizes Rudy is still alive, so he returns to Dino World. Biography Buck makes his first appearance after the herd slides down the back of a Brachiosaurus and landing in a clearing surrounded by dinosaurs. He blows a horn, before grabbing a vine and swinging down towards them. The vine then snaps and he is sent flying into some bushes nearby. However, he reappears soon after, jumping out from the bushes and attacking the dinosaurs with explosive berries blinding the dinosaurs momentarily. Then he and the herd escape under cover of the clouds blasted from the last berry he threw to the ground. In the jungle hidden, Buck appears from under a lily pad in a pond. He drys himself off, and after the herd explain to him that their friend has been taken by a dinosaur. He responds by saying, "Well... he's dead. Welcome to my world. Now, go home." The Herd go off without Buck, he then returns in the scene with the Carnivorous Plant, and helps free Manny and Diego inside the plant. From then on they decide to stay with Buck as he guides them through the perils of the Dinosaur World. They soon arrive at the Chasm of Death, and Buck helps them across in a skeleton remains used as a cable-car, but in the end Ellie has to get them out. Then, at the Plates of Woe, when a pack of Guanlongs attack, he along with Crash and Eddie split from the rest to save Sid. He takes control of a pteranodon, riding to save Sid. While they do, They are suddenly attacked by a hungry group of pterosaurs, Buck then tells the possums to defeat them with fruit. Buck flies the rest of them into Lava Falls. Finally, they rescue Sid, and return him to the Plates of Woe, where Manny, Ellie and Diego are waiting. Buck guides the mammals back to where they started, back to the cavern. when the reach the cave, Rudy emerges, and Buck distracts him while the Herd return. However, Manny, Diego and Sid go to help Buck. Buck is then stepped on by Rudy, but then he pops out between two fingers, and shouts "Pop goes the weasel!", before running away again, shortly after Rudy flips him up, and almost swallows him, but he is saved by Diego. Then they tie Rudy up, but Sid accidentally breaks one vine, and then Rudy breaks the rest. However, then Momma Dino arrives and shoves him off a cliff. Now Buck believes Rudy is gone, and that he has no purpose in life, so he decides to go back to the Ice Age with the rest. However, while on Skeleton Bridge, he hears Rudy's roaring, and realizes that he's alive. He presumably makes friends with Momma Dino and Rudy, returns to Dino World, and is seen at the end, happily riding Rudy. Backstory When they set camp for the night, Buck tells the gang about his first encounter with Rudy. It was in a swirling hurricane, and while running away, Rudy clawed out his eye. He then makes a patch, and climbs a tree. Rudy then launches himself at Buck, but he is covered in mist. Then, Buck is eaten. But, before he is swallowed, Buck grabs hold of the "gross, pink, fleshy thing, that dangles at the back of the throat." as revenge, on the way out, Buck knocks out Rudy's tooth. Trivia *Buck's whole purpose in life seems to be an obsession for Rudy. He even seems fond of Rudy as shown at the end. *Buck warns the troupe, "Abandon hope, ye who enter there!" This is actually the famous line of Dante Alighieri's Inferno. *Buck returns in the 5th Ice Age film, Ice Age: collision course! Category:Characters Category:In Dino World Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Male Characters